No rest for the wicked
by Arawn D. Draven
Summary: After nearly two decades of separation, Ivy Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived and Woman-Who-Won, has managed to track down her Squib twin, whom her parents left with the Dursleys for them to care. Now, she and her family are ready to meet him, in the hellish town of Roanapur. Alive!Potters Twin!Harry


**Hellllooooo! Here's the first of the crossovers I promised, a HPxBlack Lagoon crossover! I wanted to try something a bit different about the "Harry is abandoned and grows up to hate his parents" plot.**

 **So, without further ado, onwards with the story!**

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Black Lagoon, just this plot.**

* * *

 **No rest for the wicked**

"So, where do we go from here?"

Despite the animated atmosphere at Bao's bar, the slightly drunken laughter of large, burly men of rather unsavory backgrounds, and the overall relaxed air permeating the room, a small group was far from relaxed, discussing things as best as they could while avoiding speaking too loudly, lest they draw unsavory attention to themselves. Even with a privacy charm, they were not intent on getting spied on, and one of the main faults of the charm was that anyone who entered the perimeter set would hear everything they said. Considering how much people were moving around, they couldn't take any chances, especially since their odd group was getting more stares than they were comfortable with, and with good reason.

In a bar where all customers, or almost all at least, had already killed their fair share of people, or dabbled into illegal proceedings that any competent police would have arrested them for, everyone had at least some modicum of experience reading others. Unfortunately for the normal civilians, few as they were, Roanapur was not a town where justice was often seen, in fact, it was quite the opposite, a den of debauchery and darkness, where any deed, any desire, no matter how perverse and depraved, could be performed without fear of the police so long as those involved didn't tick off one of the major mafias controlling the town. Those who did so, well they had the unfortunate habit of either disappearing entirely, or disappearing _and_ reappearing as some form of demented puzzle, a fair warning to their associates to cease their actions immediately lest they see themselves suffer the same fate. The fact that Bao's establishment had been utterly _destroyed_ , _razed_ to the ground after a woman dressed as a _maid_ of all things had set foot in it, meant that the regulars now had a healthy wariness for anyone standing out.

And boy, did the group stand out. Instead of a gang, it looked more like a family and their friends having an outing, what with the odd choices of clothing and apparent age disparity of the members. About half of the group were teens, _normal_ teens, not the kind seen in Roanapur, who by the time they had hit puberty had likely already killed or maimed other people more than once, and lived through so much that they seemed like miniature adults. Even if those seated at the table seemed slightly more jaded than most normal teenagers, they were still far from the ones seen in town. The adults, for their part, were also _clearly_ not from around there, what with way they held themselves, or the fact that their smiles weren't twisted mockeries of what they should be.

Out of the teens, the one who stood out the most was a redheaded girl, with high cheekbones and a delicate, soft face, with piercing green eyes that contrasted sharply with the color of her hair, hair that she wore long and fell past her shoulder blades. She wore faded jeans, and a turtleneck with long sleeves, clothes that did preciously little to hide a figure that quite a few whores in town would envy, figure only enhanced by the fact that there seemed to be a _fire_ in the young woman, who couldn't be older than eighteen or nineteen, with the way her eyes shone, how her very presence seemed to draw the attention.

Next to her was a redheaded teen with a face full of freckles, who was wearing a curious mix of a golf sweater and shorts, along with boots. It was as if he had no idea what to wear, and had decided to grab whatever clothes he thought would mesh together, although his idea of meshing together was clearly atrocious. He was quite tall, probably taller than a good deal of the men in the bar, however he was also quite lanky, meaning that even the weakest fighter there would have been able to break him like a twig. The way he kept glancing at the redhead at his side made it clear that he had more than appreciation for her figure, although given the way the last teen was glaring at him, he was clearly not in a relationship with her.

The last teen was a young woman, about the same age as the others, in her late teens or early twenties, who had rather bushy brown hair, and, while above average in looks, wasn't the beauty her friend was. If anything, her looks gave her a "nerdy girl" appeal, and if she had been forced to whore herself out like most young women her age in Roanapur, she would likely have made the most money by doing sexy librarian plays. Although with the way she kept nagging at her boyfriend, it was clear that she was more than a little bossy, something not overly appreciated in town. In Roanapur, the only women who got to be bossy were those who either had a great deal of power, like brothel owners, or those who were dangerous enough that men had no choice but to listen to them, like a certain scar-faced crime boss, or a psychotic maid. She, like her friend, was wearing jeans, and a white-button up shirt, showing a slightly more generous and full figure than her companion.

Sat opposite of the teenage trio, was a group of five adults, although the youngest one seemed only slightly older than the teens.

One of them resembled the female redhead greatly, so much so that it was clear she was the teen's mother. The main difference between mother and daughter were the slight age lines on her face, that did nothing to deter her beauty, and a slightly fuller figure, likely a cause of arguments between them a few years ago. She too wore jeans, with a long-sleeved shirt that barely exposed any skin.

Sat next to her, with an arm around her shoulders, was a man of the same age, probably his late thirties or early forties, with wild raven hair sticking at odd angles, as if it simply couldn't be tamed. He seemed like the kind, stereotypical father, with laugh lines and sparkling brown eyes, speaking animatedly with the other members of the group. If he wasn't the woman's husband, or at least significant other (not all couples had to be married to be happy after all), then those present would eat their guns. The way he glared at whoever glanced at the redhead at his side for too long was a dead giveaway that this man was rightly smitten with his significant other, and also very jealous.

Sitting next to the couple, was a man with a rather roguish charm, although by the way he had tried flirting with the few females that dropped by the bar, it was clear that he had next to no experience with the kind of women Roanapur offered. Oh, they were pretty, beautiful even, but it was a rose's beauty, with thorns to match, and if the man didn't remember to be careful, he would find himself bereft of everything that might have value on his person, and, if he had annoyed the girl he took to bed enough, maybe without a few internal organs as well. He had raven hair and the high cheekbones usually associated with old, noble European lines, but the way he kept grinning, it was as if one had taken a prince and given him the soul of a child, one who loved to amuse himself with everything he could get his hands on. Too bad for him that people like him didn't last long in town.

Next to that man was another couple, although this one was far stranger. The man looked in his early forties, with frayed clothes and more than a few grey hairs, with a sickly complexion and dark bags under his eyes. All in all, he would be what most present would peg as a loser, a junkie who hadn't gotten his fix for too long. Yet there was something about him, an air that screamed predator, that made them wary. In Roanapur, it wasn't always those who looked dangerous who _were_ dangerous, the Maid from Hell had proved that well enough.

Sitting next to her boyfriend, or husband, was a young woman, in her mid-twenties, with bright pink hair. Unlike the slumped form of the male next to her, she seemed to be brimming with energy, although she way she held herself was a dead giveaway that she was aware of the nature of the occupants of the bar, since she had not once stopped paying attention to what was happening. While there was no bump in her clothes to betray a firearm of any kind, that meant nothing as some people could kill with nothing but what they had on hand. And the way she held herself told them that she was at least trained in reading her surroundings, something only really taught to soldiers, mercenaries, or policemen.

Eventually, Bao himself went to take their orders. Now, seeing as it was his bar, he had a few employees he could have sent in his stead, but due to how often he had felt that particular chill at the back of his neck, and the destruction that almost always followed said chill, he was quite determined to check if these newcomers were bad news or not. Usually newcomers were just that, idiotic tourists who didn't last very long and left when they realized that they couldn't stomach living in Roanapur, but recently there had been a new kind of newcomer swinging by his bar, and _that_ kind always were bad news.

He was fortunate that Roanapur was considered too dangerous to enforce the Statute of Secrecy inside, on the terms that all the inhabitants prevented the leakage of the existence of magic to the outside world themselves. So long as it was clear they did their best to keep mankind ignorant of the existence of magic, they were free to enjoy the benefits as much as they wanted. And boy was he glad for that, it allowed him to have his entire establishment repaired, improved and running in less than a week, while the total cost him only about three quarters of what he would have paid to get it repaired the normal way, and that said way would have taken over six months with the way things were usually handled.

"So, what can I get you lot?" he asked gruffly. His nerves were already playing with him, as he had caught the tubular wandholster the newcomers had on their arms, which was more than enough to know _why_ they were there, and for whom. His associate had been very clear on the procedure to follow if anyone came looking for him, and given that the last time he had applied it he had been paid the equivalent of ten thousand dollars US, he was more than happy to comply. It still didn't mean he had to like the idea of _that_ kind of people in his bar. He didn't like the idea of people who could take control of others, especially not when most of them did so for entirely wrong reasons.

"You got beers?" asked the only adult who wasn't with his significant other, and Bao simply grunted. As if he didn't have beer!

"Then a beer for me!" grinned the dark-haired man.

"Sirius!" hissed the redhead, "We aren't here to get drunk!"

"Awwww…Come on, Lily…Just because we're here to find Harry, doesn't mean we can't have some fun at the same time!"

While the man and his companion bickered like an old couple, Bao was already reevaluating his options. If, by the mercy of God they had been there only to get drunk, he wouldn't have had to do anything, as his clients would have dealt with them soon enough once they were smashed out of their minds. But if they were there to look for someone, moreover a "Harry", he only had one possible option.

 **-Break-**

Ivy Alice Potter sighed as she watched her Godfather, Sirius Orion Black, drink a large pint of beer. While she loved the man almost as much as she did her parents, he was prone to act like a child most of the time, acting like a childish teenager instead of the powerful Lord she knew he could be whenever he wanted to. Then again, his perpetual happy-go-lucking behavior _was_ what had endeared him to her, as she had needed someone like him to keep her sane during her life at Hogwarts. Having the expectations of an entire society, one whom she personally found quite backwards, piled on her had not been easy, even less so when she couldn't even trust most of those who were the same age as her. Most of the time, they were either trying to get in her good graces and get something out of it, or even in some cases trying to have her date them, so it had left her with a very distrustful nature, which was why she had so little friends. She could count the number of true friends she had on one hand, but she would trust any of them with her life.

However, Sirius' current actions were already making her lose what little patience she had, as she had come to Roanapur for one reason, and one reason only. She was there to find her twin, Harry James Potter, whom she had not even known existed until about five years earlier, when a newly resurrected Voldemort had taunted her and revealed that she had had a twin, despite nobody ever so much as _hinting_ about it. That same night, she had learnt the truth from her reluctant parents, whom she had to threaten at wandpoint to get them to speak.

She had learnt that day, that when Voldemort had cast the Killing Curse at her, and that she had somehow defeated him, that it had left her magical core unstable, and very low on energy. Afraid to lose her, and trusting Dumbledore, who was also pushing for it, they had drained Harry's core to stabilize her own, a very risky procedure that had ended with her brother ending up a Squib. Oh, he still had the same magical reserves, in fact they had only grown due to the ritual, but he had completely lost the ability to tap into them. The ritual hadn't drained him of his power, it had utterly destroyed the connection between his core and his mind, making him unable to use magic at all. Of course, her parents, realizing that this would condemn Harry to a life as a sub-class citizen, to a life of having to watch her get everything when he had nor the fame nor the ability to use magic she had, had decided to do what they thought best for him. They had left him with Petunia, Ivy's Aunt, her mother only staying long enough to tell the woman that Harry couldn't use magic, and that they would be given money to care for him.

From what a sobbing Lily had told her, they had wanted to check on him regularly, but due to the events following the end of the war, namely the need to round up Voldemort's last followers, as well as the need to make sure that she was cared for and safe, they had been unable to do so. Things only got worse when Lily discovered she was pregnant again, giving birth to another daughter, Violet Selene Potter, as they then focused completely on their daughters, forgetting about their son, and confident that the Dursleys would take care of him since he was by all means, "normal".

She had sworn then and there that she would get to know her brother, for it was only thanks to his unknowing sacrifice that she was able to use magic, and enjoy the life she had. She knew he had been too young to remember, too young to really _decide_ to give her his magic, but it only made her feel guiltier. He had never gotten a _choice_ , and while she couldn't imagine her life without magic, she still felt that the price to pay had been too high. After all, how could she enjoy her life, knowing that her brother had never heard of magic? And while she could understand her parents' decision, when she had been told she had flown into a rage at the knowledge that they had sacrificed their son's magic to protect her.

It had taken three years for her to finally defeat Voldemort, three long years filled with sacrifices, and her actually threatening to walk out on them to get Dumbledore to _finally_ share his information with her. The rest had been rather easy, even getting hit with a Killing Curse hadn't been all that hard, since she had known that it would only destroy the shard of soul stuck in her scar. Sure, the Horcruxes had been something of a pain to get, but the only one that had proved to be problematic had been the locket, since it hadn't been at its' original place. All the others had been easy to locate thanks to the Goblins from Gringotts, who had bargained their help in exchange of collecting the artifacts Voldemort had used to store pieces of his soul.

The Final battle had been harsh, though, even with all their allies and their newfound determination to actually _kill_ the Death Eaters instead of just stunning them like Dumbledore had wanted, but by then the man had lost quite a bit of his influence, while her own had only grown. Even the old man's ultimate action of trying to declare her a Dark Lady due to her willingness to kill Voldemort's lackeys had failed, and he had been forced into retirement, McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress taking his place as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

It had taken another two years for them to clean up the country enough so that she felt satisfied, but not even once had she even _thought_ about abandoning the idea of seeing her twin. She _owed_ him, not only for being able to use magic, but for being able to protect her friends, to protect those that Voldemort had threatened. Even if he hated her, which was highly likely once she explained who she was and the circumstances of his abandonment, she would never be able to hate him.

Yet, it seemed that the bad luck that had characterized her life until that point had last one nasty surprise for her: when she had visited the Dursleys, she had not only discovered that Harry was long gone, but they had even tried to hide the fact that they had abandoned him. Fortunately, after being exposed to Legilimency probes so often, she had taken an interest in the art, and while she was still a novice, their minds had hardly been difficult to make sense of. Her blood had boiled when she realized that far from treating Harry well, they had worked him as a slave, up until the point it had become inconvenient for them to keep him. Vernon had then brought Harry with him on a trip to Eastern Europe, and had _sold_ him to a foreign crime boss, in exchange for some money and connections that would allow him to rise in position in his company.

When she had finished with them, the Dursleys, _all_ of them, including her pathetically overweight cousin, had been terrified, sobbing messes, but she had had no intention of stopping, and had made sure to use everything she could think of to make their lives miserable. It was undoubtedly cruel, but they deserved it. Her fury had only abated when she had been sure that they would be spending the remainder of their days in prison, and only then had she allowed the full brunt of the news hit her. She had spent hours crying with her parents, since they now had no idea where Harry even was, or if he was even happy, something she highly doubted. One did not live a happy life when they were bought by a crime boss.

Still, it didn't mean that she intended to just give up, after all if she did give up so easily Voldemort would already have total control of the country. So instead, she went to work, using everything she had, and everything she could learn, to locate her missing brother, with the full support of her parents, Sirius, Remus, and his girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks. While _something_ had blocked most of her spells, preventing her from finding him right away, it had been enough to get a general idea of where he could be found. She had been getting ready to go over the area with a fine comb if need be, but in the end she hadn't even needed that.

Her search had been going on in parallel to the reconstruction of Magical Britain, and she had often times lamented that she had to attend the trials of so many Death Eaters when she could have been fully focused on searching for her brother. That obligation became a boon when a highly-ranked Death Eater, one of the few remaining members of Voldemort's Inner Circle, had tried to bargain with Harry's location in exchange for some leniency in his trial. He had told them how Voldemort, wanting to hurt her, and to find a way to eliminate her, had been hoping to find Harry before them. He had been planning on either turning him into a magical bomb that would have detonated the moment he was next to her, or to experiment on him until he could use the corpse as Inferi material. But apparently, the team of Death Eaters, minus himself, had all been killed while searching for the Twin-Who-Disappeared. The man had been more than happy to tell them where to look, as it would allow him to shirk Azkaban in exchange for a heavy fine and a magical oath to never murder, torture, or rape anymore.

The more he had talked, the paler she had gotten. Roanapur, for that was the name of the town her brother lived in now, was quite literally Hell on Earth, at least if the Death Eater was to be believed, and given that he had been dosed with Veritaserum, he was being entirely truthful. From the man's description alone, she had wanted to puke, the knowledge that an entire _town_ was nothing more than a den for people just as bad as Death Eaters made her sick. And worse, her brother _lived_ there. What kind of life did he have now? Was he one of those junkies with sunken eyes, craving their fix, she had sometimes seen in London's darkest alleys? Or was he little more than a thug?

Unfortunately, due to her role in the end of the war, she had been deemed an important witness, and she had been told to stay on hand for all the Death Eaters' trials. Due to that fact, she had been unable to set foot in Roanapur for another year, and it was only now, that the trials were _finally_ over, and that the last remnants of Voldemort's army had been put away for good, that she had been able to finally start looking for her brother again. Her parents had insisted to come, of course, since they felt responsible for him, as had Sirius, since Harry was his godson, and Remus, as well as Tonks, had insisted to come as well, since they had argued that if Roanapur was truly as bad as they had heard, it was better to be in a group than alone. Hermione and Ron had come as well, though in Ron's case she knew it was in the hopes of getting together with her, but she simply wasn't interested in him. He had too many things going against him for her to be interested: he was lazy, was quick to anger over trivial things, had a jealous streak a mile wide, and seemed to believe that he could woo her by giving her food. In all honesty, she had never seen him as anything more than a good friend, although after the fiasco of the Triwizard Tournament, that had gone down to just friends.

She shook her head. Now they were in Roanapur, the hardest was done. Now, all that was left was to find Harry, something she had little doubt shouldn't be too hard, thanks to magic. Though there was clearly _someone_ who could use magic in town, as she had felt the wards when they had walked through them, wards encompassing the _entire_ town, and so complex that her mother, who was no slouch in the academic department, couldn't even begin to understand what they did. Worse, these wards were not old, like Hogwarts', or those around Diagon Alley, no, her mother had been able to determine that at most, they were a decade old, as astounding as it sounded. Knowledge on how to ward such a vast area had been lost with time, and while now Gringotts could still ward standard wizard properties, which weren't exactly small, to cover a whole town was unheard of. Which told them that a _very_ powerful and skilled magic user was in the area, and given what had happened to the Death Eaters, it was clear that whoever had cast the wards, be it a single individual or a group of people, they did not like outsiders.

She just hoped that they would allow them the time to find Harry.

 **-Break-**

They were still drinking when the door of the bar opened again. This would likely have not warranted much interest, had the woman who stepped inside not been, as an appreciative Sirius summed up, a "total hottie".

While she was obviously of Asian origin, she was quite tall, standing at only a few inches shorter than Ron, who was a good six feet tall. Her pitch black hair was straight, and fell past her buttocks, impressive since the women present knew that the longer the hair, the more the hassle to take care of it, even with magic. Her clothes also showed off her body, as the red Chinese-like dress she wore had a slit that showed off her toned legs, said slit reaching above her hips. Her face was partially hidden by her hair, but from what they could see with the dim light, it was as if it had been carved by a sculptor to illustrate the perfect woman. The only reminder that the woman was not merely a "hot piece of ass", as Sirius once again helpfully provided, were the stripes holding throwing knives circling her thighs.

As they watched the newcomer, a particularly inebriated patron stumbled in front of her, his face flushed and set in a leer, while the woman's eyes narrowed in contempt at the sight.

"Hehehe…Hey, beauty, I got lucky, what do ya say about coming to my room with me?" chuckled the man.

At the slurred words, Lily, Hermione and Ivy wrinkled their noses in disgust, while Tonks just sat and observed. However, far from agreeing to the man's offer, as they had expected the woman to do (as her looks and style of clothing had definitively led them to believe she worked for _that_ kind of industry), her arm blurred instead, stopping inches from the man's eye, a knife hovering right in front of it.

"I not interested in small man. Leave now, before I make sure small man can't enjoy women anymore."

The males present winced when another knife was lightly tapped on the man's thigh, the message more than clear: either he fucked the _Hell_ off, or he would be missing his family jewels. Nodding frantically, the unfortunate drunk left in a hurry, no doubt to find a woman more inclined to share his bed, and less to remove his penis.

Once he had left, the bar went back to its' previous festive atmosphere, a few of the other, less inebriated patrons waving their hands at the woman, who was now sat on a stool in front of the counter itself, the barman already handing her a glass of liquor, while quietly discussing something with her.

"Holy _shit_!" whispered Sirius, "That one's right scary, mates."

"Really, Sirius, it isn't as if you don't try humping women who are a _lot_ more dangerous every day." Said Lily, rolling her eyes. "What was it the last time? The daughter of an influential French Auror, who promised to have you neutered, and to exhibit your _package_ in Diagon Alley if you ever grabbed her ass again?"

"Hey!" protested her target, looking indignant. "I'll have you know that she was _totally_ interested in me, before you told her how old I was! My Marauder charm never fails!"

"My point exactly." Huffed the redhead, "Try finding a woman closer to your age, instead of hitting on girls who could be your daughters."

"It worked for Remus, didn't it?" intervened James, smiling.

"If I remember well, it was more of a case of Tonks threatening to hex his balls off if he didn't agree to date her, than it was Remus trying to seduce her." Quipped Hermione, who looked amused.

"In my defense, if I hadn't done it, I'm pretty sure I'd still be single." Chuckled the young woman, giving her husband a quick peck on the lips, the older man flushing in embarrassment at the knowing smiles sent his way.

"Uh, everyone?" said Ron, the redhead looking behind the adults, "I think the lady from earlier is coming this way…"

As one, the group turned, and indeed, walking their way was the Asian beauty from earlier. Now that they could see her from up close, it was clear that their earlier assessment of her beauty had been lacking. Her red dress clung to her curves, and although there was nothing to display her cleavage, the way it stretched over her bosom showed that she was quite well endowed. Then there was the way she moved. Unlike most witches and women they knew, it was as if she was a large feline stalking her prey, her grace fascinating but deadly, as there was little doubt that this woman, for all her beauty, could kill if the need arose.

"Excuse me…" smiled the woman, showing off a gentle smile that all those present could tell was fake, "I hear you looking for someone? I have friend who can help."

"No thank you." Cut Lily, frowning as she eyed the woman. Something about her just rubbed the redhead the wrong way.

"Mom!" hissed Ivy, looking displeased with her intervention. After all, while magic was convenient, it was hardly infallible, and having someone who had connections could go a long way in helping them find Harry. There was, of course, the possibility that the woman would lead them into a trap and try to rob them, but at worst, they could simply stun her and her eventual accomplices, Obliviate her, and be on their way before she could even touch a single Galleon.

"Ivy, we can do this ourselves. And quite frankly, I wouldn't trust anyone from this town, even less a woman who seems to know _why_ we're here." Cut her off the older redhead, pointedly looking at the newcomer.

Instead of the displeasure she expected however, the woman simply chuckled.

"You have good head on your shoulders. If you trusted me so easily, I not be impressed." She smirked, before leaning forward, all traces of humor gone. "But if you looking for someone, you need come with me. You new in town, and magic users make people nervous when they not known around here. You not last very long before being killed by paranoid people."

"How did you-" started Hermione, only for the woman to look at her pointedly.

"Your kind, not very good at being subtle. Most people may be too blind to notice, but you all have wands, and you _way_ too relaxed for tourists. And last magic users coming from outside, not pleasant people. So better for you to come with me."

"No, _thank you_." Hissed Lily, who seemed to be doing her best to not blow up at the woman. "We can take care of ourselves, Miss…?"

"Shenhua. And you not have a choice, I polite first, but now I clear: if you not come, you leave town. _Now_." Said Shenhua, all traces of kindness gone, and instead a cold, threatening face glaring them down, two knives in her hands.

As Lily reached for her wand, the sound of a shotgun getting armed echoed through the room, and she found the barman standing behind her, the weapon aimed straight at the back of her head. The others went to get their own wands, only to see the _entire_ clientele of the bar taking out various weapons, and aiming them at them. It seemed that Shenhua had not exaggerated when she had said that they made people nervous, as even people who had been glaring at each other were now ignoring each other in favor of threatening them.

"Now, usually I don't give a flying _fuck_ about who comes here, so long as they pay, but if you're going to be trouble for my business, I suggest you pay your drinks and leave." Growled the barman.

"Let's not be rash now…" said Remus, slowly raising his hands in a non-threatening gesture, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Rash?" huffed the barman, who still had his weapon trained on Lily's head. "Shenhua has been clear: either you go the _fuck_ with her, _after_ giving her your wands, or you get the _Hell_ out of this town before someone guns you down for being nothing but trouble."

"How can you say that?" asked Hermione, who was clearly offended, making Ivy wince internally. While her friend was nice, she _still_ was rather hardheaded, with a strong sense of what was right and wrong, that made her fly off the handle whenever she saw something she considered unfair. "We didn't do anything to you! You can't judge people just because a few caused problems!"

"Girl, you could have green skin and be an Alien from Outer Space and I wouldn't care so long as you can pay the bills, but your kind just is too much trouble to deal with. Plus, it's a rule here that any new magic users meet with Shenhua's boss, if they don't, they're considered free game for everyone. And nobody here is stupid enough to mess with someone who has all the city's gangs in his pockets, _plus_ freaky powers."

They were surprised to see a few of those present shiver in fright. Just what kind of person could Shenhua's friend be, if the mere evocation of his powers was enough to make hardened mercenaries and criminals react like that?

They were interrupted in their thoughts by a large kukri knife embedding itself in the table slightly, Shenhua glaring coldly at the assembled wizards and witches.

"So? What you choose?"

 **-Break-**

They were led away by Shenhua, after being divested of their wands, who were now in the Asian woman's hands. Once they had given them away, the Asian woman had stared at them coldly, and warned them, in that odd speech of hers, that if they tried anything, she would snap them and then proceed to disembowel them. None of them doubted her words, especially with the way she kept playing with the long kukri blade in her hands. Even Ron, who by all accounts was the dimmest of those present, knew better than to piss off a woman that reminded him of Bellatrix, only less crazy, and a lot more willing to cut them up instead of "playing" with them. The fact that she was now the only way for them to leave the town alive, what with the rumor mill already at work, also went a long way in ensuring their cooperation. Well that, and the fact that Ivy was willing to meet with the woman's friend, as if what she claimed was true, then perhaps that person could help them track down Harry. It would certainly save them a lot of time if they had a local magic user willing to help them.

They didn't have to go very far, as Shenhua merely led them to an abandoned alley, making the group tense. Had they trusted her too fast? It would certainly be easy for the woman to subdue them now that they didn't have their wands, since no wizard or witch had any experience in close-quarters fights, as they tended to deal with every conflict using magic. Nonetheless, they prepared themselves, hoping that by working together they would be able to take down the woman, as while she was more skilled and infinitely more dangerous than them at the moment, they had the number advantage.

However, instead of attacking them, as they expected, she merely took out what appeared to be a leather belt and handed it to them. Now, the teens among the group seemed perplexed as to the reason they had been handed such an object, but the adult's eyes had widened to incredible proportions upon seeing it up close.

"A portkey?" asked James, looking surprised. After all, it was one thing to have most Muggles in town aware of magic, it was another entirely to hand them magical means of transportation, and had the ICW been aware of this, they would likely have been sending their best teams to subdue the magic users responsible. At this point, it wasn't even a breach to the Statute of Secrecy anymore, it was full cooperation with Muggles, something that the Confederation didn't take too well to.

"Yes, a portkey. My friend, very well hidden. He not like visitors, so few people only allowed to meet with him."

They nodded slowly. It made sense. Even for a magic user, Roanapur couldn't be very safe. There was absolutely no way known to stop bullets, or a knife to the gut if the one who tried to kill you was too close. So to have a safe haven not only made sense, but it was also the best thing to do if, as they had begun to suspect, Shenhua's friend controlled the magic side of the town. That kind of position would obviously come with a lot of enemies, and those would undoubtedly try to kill them if it secured them a position of power.

Grabbing onto the belt, they looked at the Asian woman expectantly. With a last warning glare, she pinched the end of the belt.

"I warn you now. My friend, not likes fools. So until he says to speak, not speak. Understand?"

The nods she got seemed to satisfy her, as she uttered the password of the portkey, and they disappeared in a swirl of color.

 **-Break-**

They reappeared in a modest room, that would not have been out of place in a normal household, clashing quite a bit with what they were expecting. Usually, when one had money and power, which, from what they had gathered, this _friend_ of Shenhua had plenty of, they tended to live in luxury, or at the very least, had above average furniture and rooms. The place they had ended was…deceptively normal.

"What you waiting for?" asked Shenhua, who had already walked to the door.

Sirius and Ron were almost _drooling_ at the woman, now that they had been able to ogle her backside while she walked, earning themselves swats from Lily and Ivy, respectively. The fact that the Asian woman managed to look like a walking sex bomb despite being a skilled killer (if her actions were any indication) making them all the more nervous, since it was clear that the men tended to forget that part about her whenever they were exposed to the sight of her legs, or barely covered behind.

They followed her, and, after a few turns, found themselves waiting in front of a door, their guide knocking twice before entering. As the door opened, their ears were assaulted with the sound of pitched battle, making them reach, instinctively, for their wands, before realizing two things: one, they had given their wands to Shenhua, and two, there was no _actual_ battle in the area, the sounds coming instead from a large television with two people furiously pushing buttons of what a normal person would have recognized as a game controller.

The first one was a young woman, who appeared to be around Tonk's age, meaning that she was in her late teens or early twenties, wearing what appeared to be gothic-styled clothing. She had dark, unkept hair tied in a messy hairstyle, leaving two long bangs to frame her face. There were dark bags under her eyes, giving her a sullen, tired appearance. What horrified them, however, were the numerous scars, some still fresh, on her arms, as well as the large one on her throat. While the ones on her arm spoke of a self-harming behavior, the one on her throat left little doubt that at one point, someone had tried to kill her by slitting it open.

While the young woman had captivated them, it was the young man who gathered all their attention. With long, raven hair falling just below his shoulders, and kept in what resembled a lion's mane, he was even younger than his companion, probably around Ivy, Ron and Hermione's age. The dark color of his hair clashed terribly with the almost sickly white of his skin, and with the soft, but aristocratic traits of his face, he looked like some kind of savage prince, a little effeminate, but radiating barely repressed power. The most defining feature of his face, however, were his deep green eyes, eyes that two other people in the room possessed.

"H-Harry?" choked Lily, looking moments away from launching herself at her son, her eyes watering and a big, happy smile stretching her lips.

The reactions from the others were more diverse, though. James seemed rather happy to see his son again, but as an Auror, his instincts were reminding him that he was still in a situation where things could go South very fast, as such he did not relax as his wife did. Remus and Tonks seemed surprised, and a bit shocked to meet the person they had come looking for in such a setting, but overall they seemed happy to know that Harry was in good health, which had been their main worry. Sirius, for his part, was looking alternatively between Shenhua, the other young woman playing on the TV, and his godson. His Inner Marauder was extremely proud to see that Harry was not only alive, but also surrounded by two hot women, although both scared the crap out of him, the first because that she could easily neuter him, the second because something about her reminded him of his cousin Belllatrix. Ron's was the simplest, he simply gawked, apparently unable to process the fact that they had just met with who they looking for. Hermione, for her part, seemed happy for her friend, and gave Ivy a reassuring smile, since she could see that the redhead was obviously nervous.

Ivy, for her part, was far too busy drinking in the sight of her twin to realize that she was staring. She had always imagined when they would meet again, how he would look, and what she would say. Yet despite that, despite the countless reiterations of the scene her mind had gone through whenever it wandered on the subject, she felt her body betray her, her mouth going dry and her throat tightening to the point she was afraid she wouldn't be able to breathe anymore.

 **-Break-**

Frederica glanced at the newcomers. It was easy to recognize them, thanks to what Harry had told her about his birth family, although he had always only called them the Potters, since they clearly were not fit to be called family by the son they had all but abandoned. Harry had never been very forthcoming with _what_ his childhood had been like, but he didn't need to, the subtle hints he gave were more than enough for her to know, Shenhua agreeing with her when they had talked about the matter.

Harry was very…peculiar, for a man. While powerful to the extreme, as well as cunning, he was still genuinely nice to the few people close to him, which she was flattered to be amongst with her friend Shenhua. He did not trust easily, nor did he forgive betrayal, but for those few who were allowed in close intimacy with him, he was probably the nicest person they knew. He did not sugarcoat difficult truths, nor did he try to manage them when he exposed problems, he told them the cold, hard truth. Yet if they were in danger, he would _burn_ the entire world down if it was what it took to make them safe.

She had been rather wary of him, at first. Everyone with a modicum of intelligence would be, to be honest. Someone with as much power and political clout as him, in a town like Roanapur, was dangerous, and Harry was no different. He _ruled_ the entire magic side of the town with an iron fist, helped by the Goblins from Gringotts, the Wizardry Bank, who had a branch hidden somewhere beneath the town. Yet even those creatures respected him for his warrior-like approach of business, as well as his money. He was probably their most appreciated client, and he knew how to keep things that way, while also making use of that status to ensure that no dealings went on without his express permission, or Gringotts', the Goblins acting as overseers to most magical dealings involving money.

It still boggled her mind to know that the man she lived with, and, to an extent, was in a relationship with, could still prefer her over some of the women she had seen in the magical side brothels. Veelas, he had called them, and he had told her that for all their beauty, they were still women like anyone else, more often than not with an overinflated sense of ego and pride as a result of their natural beauty. She had seen this firsthand when one of the beautiful strippers had almost attacked him when he had ignored her in favor of showing Frederica the wonders of the magical side.

While she was a woman, she was also very aware that even in a town like Roanapur, few men found her attractive. She knew she was somewhat cute, she had heard enough whispers about her looks to know that much, but the scar on her throat was a turnoff to most men, as was the fact that her eyes were rather dead-looking. Whores in town always learnt to fake interest, and only those who worked in that kind of business could tell when the most experienced ones were genuinely attracted to their clients (it happened from time to time), or when they were faking interest. Yet Harry found her attractive enough to turn down walking sex dreams when they were in the same room. Not to mention that Veela, to top it, could use some kind of magic to attract men like a moth to a flame. She knew it worked, had seen it in effect. Men had been doing _everything_ to get the attention of the stripper, yet Harry had kept ignoring her and instead pointed out how things worked to her.

She was not _in love_ with Harry per se, she was well aware that things would never work out given their respective lines of work, with both almost a guarantee to die like dogs when newer, more ambitious, and perhaps, more stupid people tried to take over their businesses. But she certainly was attracted to him, and liked him a lot, enough to live with him and have regular sex with him. The fact that he had repaired her vocal cords, and allowed her to speak again without the use of her ultravoice had been the topping of the cake. Nothing had forced him to do it, but he had said that he didn't want a friend of his to depend on a machine to speak. Needless to say, the next time Shenhua had seen them had been several days afterwards, and she had been sore as Hell, but the sex had been _immensely_ satisfying.

Which was why she examined the newcomers with open dislike. Harry was an important part of her life, and she had found that she enjoyed life much more with him in the picture than without him. While she resented them for abandoning him when he was a child, she knew it had been for a good reason. However, the fact that they had not _once_ checked on him to see if he was happy was entirely on them, when all it would have taken was half an hour to see that he was not being raised happily as they no doubt expected, ruined that claim. She knew Harry had no intention of going back to England with them, but given how the Death Eaters they had met had acted, she was rather wary of wizards, especially since all it would take was a spell to stun them while they subdued Harry. Of course, if they tried such a tactic, they would find about the interesting… _surprises_ her part-time lover had set up in their house.

Not to mention she was itching to try the new enhancements Harry had brought to her chainsaw…

 **-Break-**

The tension in the air was so thick it was almost a liquid thing at that point, the group sitting in front of the large desk in Harry's office. Said office was surprisingly neat and well-ordered, as well as tastefully decorated with a few paintings in the few places books weren't lining the walls. Sitting in a rather comfortable-looking chair behind his desk, Harry was giving them a cold, evaluating stare that made them feel as if he was looking through their souls, a most uncomfortable feeling, especially when the one responsible was someone they desperately wanted back in their lives. Of course, they were aware that Harry would likely be angry, even furious with them, for having abandoned him, but they were quite confident that they could convince him to move back to England. After all, between a life of crime and an honest one, one where he would get the full backing of the Potter family in any kind of endeavor he would pursue, there was little doubt he would choose the life that allowed him a life expectancy over forty.

They were sure that Harry would eventually come to accept their choice, and even if he didn't end as close to them as expected, he would still be close and a member of the family. The only question now, was how to break the subject to him? Given what had happened when they had met him, he was aware that they knew him, and would likely be curious as to why that was.

"Why are you here?" he eventually asked, his voice flat and business-like. Surprisingly, he had a slight British accent, though it was mixed with others, giving Harry a rather unique way of speaking.

"Ah…Yes, of course. My name is James Potter, this is my wife Lily…"

"Yes, yes, your daughter, Ivy Potter, the "Girl-Who-Lived", her friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and the family friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. And finally, Mr. Lupin's girlfriend, Nymphadora Tonks, a cousin of Sirius. I know who you lot are. What I want to know is _why_ you are here?"

They gulped. Harry was surprisingly intimidating for someone of such a young age, but given the fact that he was in the house of Shenhua's "friend", he either _was_ that friend, though given his age they doubted that it was the case, or, possibly, he worked for the man. And given that this person was supposed to be the one who controlled Roanapur's magical side, they doubted that Harry would have reached his current position by being talentless.

"We are related," blurted out Lily, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to hug her son after years of not seeing him, "You are our son, and Ivy's brother. We're here for you, Harry. I swear, I didn't know that Petunia would do that, I swear…"

Tears were beginning to fall from the redhead's eyes, as the guilt of _finally_ reuniting with the son they had given away when he was but a babe rushed back to her. She had wanted her son to be happy, to be cared for, not to become the hard, _cold_ young man in front of her, who had a presence belonging to someone _decades_ older.

"I know."

Given Lily's near breakdown, the words took a while to be processed, before their eyes widened and they stared at the youth casually sitting behind the desk, looking at them with uncaring emerald eyes.

"I have known about you for over three years already. Well, it should be more correct to say that I knew of your existence since I was seven, but I only managed to get more information on you after taking over the magical side of this marvelous city. I know that when I was a baby, you used a ritual to transfer my magic to Ivy, because she was apparently the Chosen One of a Prophecy, and that it left me a Squib. I know that you wanted me to be happy, and left me to the Dursleys in the hopes that they would offer me a normal life, happier than what I could have expected had I kept living in your society of bigots. I also know that Ivy has recently defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, and has spent the recent years making sure his supporters are well and truly gone. Need I say more, or is that enough to prove that I am _well_ aware of who you are and your connection to me?"

They could only stare in shock. The main reason they had come to Roanapur was because they had assumed Harry didn't know about them, or about his family. How could he have? As he was too young to remember, and that the Dursleys had been _very_ adamant in not telling him anything about his family, they had deduced that he couldn't have known about them, yet clearly, he had. The question was how? Almost nobody even knew that Ivy had a twin, and all of those who _did_ hadn't known _where_ Harry was. And the _real_ question was: if he had known, _why_ hadn't he tried to contact them? It would have taken a single owl to deliver a letter explaining things, yet he hadn't tried to contact them.

"Why?"

The question was James'. The man looked torn between disbelieving, relieved, and cautious. He wasn't the only one, as all those in the Potters' group were displaying various levels of incredulity, looking quite lost and gaping helplessly as they tried to formulate a more elaborate question.

"Why what? Given the context, I assume you mean to question why I did not contact you, if I was aware of our relation?"

They nodded numbly.

"Quite simple, really. I may know we are related, but in the end, I can hardly claim to know you. And given that I was given away, it was quite obvious that there was little reason for me to rekindle our family relationship, or try to contact you. Not to mention that I have been quite busy, as running an entire underground side of a city is quite the taxing work, magic or not magic."

"Magic? But you can't have magic, it was all given to Ivy in the ritual!" blinked Hermione, looking puzzled.

Ivy winced, as she could tell that her friend was once again about to try and push her opinion on someone, and it was obvious to anyone with eyes that Harry was _not_ the kind of person she was used to deal with. He was not a fellow student, or a teacher, or even someone who _cared_ about her opinion, which meant that the bushy-haired young woman was better off stopping before she could annoy him too much.

"Hermione…" she hissed, trying to get her friend to listen to her, to little effect.

"Everyone knows that the ritual transferred all your magic to Ivy, thus leaving you a Squib! You can't have magic!" huffed the bushy-haired girl, crossing her arms under her chest as if daring Harry to contradict her.

Yet he only stared at her with the same cold gaze he had used since the beginning, showing hardly any reaction to the young woman's statement. A few seconds passed before he spoke, his voice a sarcastic drawl with no warmth whatsoever in it.

"Oh? So you were there then? You checked everything from beginning to end, and have absolute proof that I no longer had any magic in my body?"

"No, but…"

"Or you know everything about magic then? You are able to write down, precisely and concisely, the laws that govern every aspect of magic, and why they work as such?"

"Well, no…"

"Then, pray tell, how can you claim to _know_ about my magic?" asked Harry, creating a small flame and making it dance over his fingers, to the utter astonishment of all the witches and wizards present.

"You have magic!" blurted out Ron, receiving unimpressed glares from Shenhua and the other woman next to Harry.

"Indeed, what an astute observation," drawled the young man, in a way surprisingly similar to a certain Potions Master, "But, perhaps, you are curious as to _why_ I can have magic, when all of it was supposedly given to Ivy?"

Frantic nods were given, and the young man hummed, lounging back into his chair.

"The simplest explanation I can find is that the magic the ritual left me with, a pale amount compared to what I originally had, was forced to grow due to my environment as I grew up, eventually reaching the point where I had just as much as before the ritual. However, I was not able to access it, given that I had neither the instruction nor the knowledge that I even _had_ magic in the first place.

It took a certain…event for my magic to lash out, after what it took me relatively little time to find people willing to train me. I also had some of Voldemort's memories due to a tiny sliver of his soul attaching itself to me, smaller than the one lodged in your famous scar, Miss Potter. It was little more than a fragment of a fragment, with little will on its' own, so I was able to make the memories it held, mine. The rest is history. I am now the most powerful magic user of this area of the globe, and I do not even need a wand to use my magic."

Harry's claims had the magic users widening their eyes. Wandless magic was something they were all aware of, of course, Dumbledore himself could use some, mainly for menial spells, but to be able to discard the need of a wand altogether was something they had never thought was in the realm of possibility. Even Voldemort, with all the rituals he had gone through to bolster his power, could hardly cast more than stunners without a focus, which, while it was an incredibly advanced piece of magic, was still leagues below being able to cast without a wand.

"That's impossible!"

Ivy was beginning to get a bit irritated with Hermione at the moment. While she loved the young woman like an older sister, she was definitively _not_ someone who understood the principle of _not antagonizing_ the person they had come to see. And while Harry's face betrayed hardly any emotion, the scowl on Shenhua's face, as well as the glare from the other young woman, whom Harry had referred to as Frederica, it was clear that the witch's attitude was beginning to irritate them.

Before her friend could go on a rant, and, if she was right, get _once again_ shot down like earlier, Ivy use her foot to crush her toes, earning herself an outraged and questioning glare from the brunette, while the redhead tried communicating with her eyes how she'd like to see the bushy-haired witch _shut up_.

Her message seemed to have at least reached Hermione, as she closed her mouth with an audible click, though it was clear as day that she was displeased with being interrupted. Normally the glare she gave Ivy would have her fearing a rant when they were back in private, but the redhead felt that this time _she_ might also rant a bit. So far, all that Hermione's attitude had managed to accomplish was to irritate the very people they had come to see, and if it prevented Ivy from reconciling with her twin, there would be Hell to pay.

"At least little witch knows when to shut up," smirked Shenhua, "She needs lessons on _when_ to use her mouth and _when_ to let others speak."

The quip of the Asian beauty had Hermione gritting her teeth, but most among the magic users felt that the dig was quite deserved, as they had all, at one point or another, been a victim to the young woman's rants, and bossy attitude. It had gotten better, mind you, since Lily had talked to her a few years into her schooling, but it was just who she was, and while she could curb it, it was hard to get rid of something that almost defined her.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, may we return to what we are all here for?" asked Harry, his emerald eyes looking coldly at Hermione, who flinched, looking a bit ashamed and a bit afraid.

"Good. Now, given that you came here, and that the sole reason I can imagine the most famous family of Magical Britain would set foot here would be to see me, the "estranged son", what can I do for you?"

"We-" started Ivy, only to be interrupted by a teary-eyed Lily.

"We want you back, Harry!"

The quirked eyebrow of the green-eyed wizard (?) managed to convey both his curiosity and his annoyance, but Lily was too emotional to notice, as were most of the magic users. Ivy, however, due to the instincts she had developed after ending in life-or-death situations, noticed the slight shift in the atmosphere of the room. So far, it had been mostly pleasant, if a bit intimidating, but now those behind the desk had shifted, only slightly mind you, but more than enough for the young redhead to realize that they were now ready to fight at a moment's notice.

She silently cursed her mother for letting her emotions get the better of her. While she too felt elated to _finally_ meet her twin, she was not so far gone that she couldn't realize that they were in danger, that Harry, as much as it pained her to say it, was ready to have them thrown out, or, likely, have them _killed_ , if he felt that they threatened him or his way of life. And as much as she wanted to say that they had the number advantage, they had no wands, and Shenhua had already shown her proficiency with her knives, not to mention that they were in Harry's house. She would be quite surprised if there weren't some nasty protections somewhere around there, ready to be activated at his signal.

"What Lily-flower means, son, is that we'd like you to come back to England with us," explained James, "Now that you've proven you have magic, it should be easy to have you reinstated in the family, and we'll finally be able to be together, as we should always had been."

"Your parents would really like to get to know you, Harry," smiled Remus, " _We_ would be happy to learn to know you. And I'm sure that you'd be happy to learn of your roots, won't you?"

The man's smile fell a bit at the entirely _frigid_ face turned his way. Clearly, Harry was not nearly as enthused by the idea of leaving Roanapur as they had imagined, and given the glares from Shenhua and Frederica, it was clear that the two young women weren't either.

"Come on, pup, don't be a downer! I know you have your life here, with girls and whatnot, but trust me, back in England you'll be living the life! Hell, I can even take your lady friends in if they want, ol' Padfoot can show them around!" grinned Sirius, his eyes not so subtly travelling over Harry's friends.

"I am not interested. Whatever life you may offer me, mine is here, in Roanapur."

Those words had the effect of a bucket of cold water on the group, aside from Ivy, who had pretty much expected such an answer given the atmosphere of the room. Not to mention, Harry had very little reason to leave the life he had created for himself, not matter how steeped in crime it was. She understood that it was _his_ life, and that he didn't intend to change it, even if it was to be reunited with his family, as he had no reason to even consider them as such. For all that she wanted to get to know her twin, at the moment he was a complete stranger, as so were they to him. And nobody sane would leave their life to follow strangers, not like that.

"B-but Harry, baby, we miss you!" said Lily, tearing up slightly.

"And I should care? It has been over eighteen years since we last saw each other, no matter what you think, it makes us little more than strangers. You may be related to me, but in the end, we are _not_ family, my family is here, in Roanapur, and I will not leave them to follow my birth family."

"…You're angry at them, aren't you?" accused Remus, his features softening, "Harry, I understand that you might be angry with them, but trust me, they only wanted the best for you when they left you with the Dursleys. What happened was a tragedy, and we can't claim to know what you went through, but we'd like to help you, if you'd let us."

"I am not angry at them, Mr. Lupin," came the surprising answer from the young wizard, "While at first I might indeed have felt anger that my parents would abandon me, further reflection showed that they indeed only had my well-being in mind when they left me with my relatives. Nonetheless, my point still stands. I do not know them, and they do not know me, which makes it impossible for me to leave with them, as I do not follow strangers. Furthermore, as I have said, my life is here, in Roanapur.

It might surprise you, who only see this city as a den of criminals, but I _like_ this city, and the people who live here. We are alike, we live by the same rules. If I was to follow you back to England, I would likely end up killing someone in under a week. Here I do not only survive, I _thrive._ This subject is not up to-"

As Harry suddenly stopped talking, his eyes narrowed, right before the sound of a distant explosion echoed through the air, and that the walls of the house shook.

"What's happening?!" called Tonks, who had already taken her wand out.

"It seems that some of the people who aren't happy with my rules have taken the opportunity to attack this place. Given the rumor mill, I would guess that they believed that while I was busy with you, it would be easier to get through my defenses. Idiots. Shenhua, Frederica, are we ready?"

Both women nodded, Shenhua with a smirk, while Frederica looked ready to kill. Both had weapons in their hands, and while the wizards could understand Shenhua's blade being hidden on her person, they had a bit more trouble with the chainsaw now held firmly in the gothic-like young woman's hands. As for Harry, he was holding a pair of guns in his hands, checking them over with the eye of someone used to the action.

"Harry? What are you doing?!" asked Lily, staring at the weapons in her son's hands.

"When people come knocking at my door with the intention of killing me and taking my business, Lily Potter, I usually kill them instead of simply giving them a lesson. It means I don't have to fear them preparing another attack, unlike what your government did for the Death Eaters in the end of the First Blood War," deadpanned the young man, before turning to the two women at his side:

"Fifty people, eleven of them magic users. The wards should have sent a message to the Black Lagoon, so Two Hands should be around soon. The traps should take care of about half of them, so be careful, those left will be those with an actual brain."

As he rose to leave, he was met with the determined glare of two redheads, Lily and Ivy already palming their wands as if daring him to say anything. Usually, a male faced with such a stare from two women would be intelligent and bow to their decision, however Harry had seen his fair share of terrifying women, and unfortunately for the pair they were nowhere near the top of the list. Especially given that neither of them were used to killing to the point where it became an integral part of their lives.

A simply twitch of his finger saw the entire group of magic users immobilized and restrained to chairs by ropes, his cold eyes looking over them icily.

"Stay here. Taking any of you with us would be a hindrance, so stay put and we will finish our conversation once we are done with these pests."

"Harry, you think the Goblins would want the meat?" asked Shenhua, to which the wizard simply shrugged, in a "who knows" manner.

"Can't hurt to ask them later. Let's go."

With that, the trio left the office, leaving behind a group of bound and silenced magic users, their magic effectively sealed off due to their almost total inability to cast wandlessly and silently

 **-Break-**

"Was it prudent to leave them there?"

Frederica didn't like these newcomers. Harry's family or not, they were wizards, and she disliked magic users aside from a very select few. The fact that they hoped to rekindle a family bond _two_ _decades_ after essentially abandoning their son was, in her opinion, not in their favor. It wasn't like they had anything to do with Harry's life either, aside from giving birth to him in James and Lily's cases. And she had seen the signs of their disapproval of their son's activity, as if they had a right to judge what he did. Not to mention that Harry was actually one of the few people with more than ashes of his morals left, even if said morals were quite different from what normal society would deem as acceptable. So yes, it irked her that a group of nosy people with only the loosest ties to her lover wanted to get to know him, and obviously hoped to convince him to leave Roanapur.

"They can hardly do anything at the moment, since their wands are locked away in my desk. Even if they have wandless skills, it will take them a while to free themselves anyway, and I don't think it will take that long to deal with the trash."

As if to confirm his words, a string on screamed insults echoed in the house, courtesy of their noisy reinforcements.

Reaching the entrance of the house, they could see Revy "Two Hands" smirking while hiding behind a pillar, her cigarette dangling from her mouth as she reloaded. The woman might have had one of the worst tempers they had ever seen, as well as a tendency to be quite brash and insulting, she was still one of the most dangerous people in Roanapur, and her gun-wielding skills classed her as one of the most efficient people to hire when it came to dealing with pests like those in the house.

"Hey Magic Man, nice day ain't it?!"

Ignoring her, Shenhua took her blades out, diving out of cover to deal with a group of intruders who had been slowly making their way around the room in the hopes to catch the gun-wielding woman by surprise. As she did so, Frederica charged straight ahead, her chainsaw already roaring to life, and the special shields Harry had created to deflect bullets fully ready to protect her from the gunfire. After all, while the Vietnamese woman could perform highly acrobatic feats to avoid gunfire, Frederica, with the cumbersome size of her chainsaw, couldn't do so, so she had to rush her enemies before they could shoot her.

As Harry stayed behind with Two-Hands, Frederica brought down her chainsaw on one of the wizards of the group, easily identifiable by the simple fact that they didn't hold a gun, a savage grin on her face as it cut through the hastily erected shield and clean through the intruder's torso, spraying blood everywhere. She didn't pay attention to the large splotches of blood landing on her, instead dislodging her tool from the still twitching corpse of her victim, swinging it at another of those close to her.

As blood splattered everywhere, she grinned savagely. This was her life, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

 **-Break-**

Taking care of the intruders took little time, as while they were indeed prepared, they were not prepared _enough_ to deal with their group. Not to mention the fact that even with the best efforts of the wizards of their group, they hadn't managed to break through even half the protections, wards and magical traps in the house. It was little wonder then that it was an absolute _slaughter_ punctuated by the roared insults of Two Hands as she repeatedly shot her targets, Shenhua and Frederica slicing, impaling, or completely _bisecting_ their enemies. Harry himself hadn't even needed to use magic at all, instead shooting the poorly prepared survivors.

Eventually, all that was left was a room full of bullet holes, destroyed furniture, walls covered in bloodstains, and corpses. With only a few waves of his hand, Harry easily repaired everything, vanishing the blood, and dumping the corpses somewhere he could easily access for later. After all, Goblins liked meat, even human meat, and were quite happy to take care of his victims for him.

"Man, that was a nice fight!" grinned Two Hands, stretching, her cigarette nowhere to be seen after she had lost it in the confusion of the fight.

"Twinkie not hard to please, an easy woman she is," commented Shenhua, flicking her blades to get rid of the blood.

"What did ya call me, Chink?!" roared the foul-tempered woman, her guns once more in her hands, and glaring at the blade-wielding beauty.

Harry could only sigh. The two of them were _always_ trading barbs, though more often than not, Two Hands lost their little arguments because she was happy to start shooting instead of arguing. Still, they had something of a professional rivalry, though Two Hands sometimes tried to one-up Shenhua by offering to sleep with him, knowing that it would piss off the woman something fierce. And while he could admit that she had a nice body, it was nowhere near worth the trouble of having to deal with an enraged Shenhua later.

Still, as dysfunctional as their little group was, there was respect between each of them, as they all acknowledged that the others were dangerous people in their own right, which helped smooth over the roughest parts of their relationship. And he would not trade their odd friendship of sorts for all the gold in the world.

 **-Break-**

It was only half an hour later that the group _finally_ managed to free themselves, in no small parts thanks to Ivy's budding skills in wandless magic, leaving the redhead slightly winded, panting for breath as the adults argued over the course of action.

Of course, her parents, Sirius and Hermione were all for helping Harry deal with the intruders, even if they didn't have their wands, while Ron, Remus and Tonks argued otherwise. The redhead was clearly not enthusiastic about having to fight for his life without his wand, not something that truly surprised Ivy, after all she had known for a while that Ron wasn't truly as courageous as he claimed to be, while Remus and Tonks made more reasonable arguments. They pointed out that without their wands, they would be hindrances at best, and that _clearly_ Harry was used to deal with matters such as unwanted guests, as such they had no reason to worry.

As they argued, Ivy found herself surprisingly agreeing with the latter, her twin was clearly not some helpless child, and if he had truly grown to control the magical side of Roanapur, then he was hardly someone they could call inexperienced. While they had yet to see what kind of magical side they were speaking about, it was plainly obvious that nobody could rise to such a position by being incompetent, unlike back in England when it came to the Ministry before the purges.

They were startled out of their argument as the door banged open, a woman wearing a black tanktop and shortpants withdrawing her leg from where she had used it to kick the door open. With hair in a loose ponytail and slightly Asian features, she was fairly intimidating, a cigarette dangling from her mouth as she examined their group with critical eyes, before looking behind her and yelling.

"Oi, Magic Guy! Who's the group of shitheads in yer study?!"

"My family," came the dry answer, as Harry strolled past her, looking unimpressed with them as he returned to sit behind his desk, Shenhua and her fried following him.

"No shittin'?" grinned the woman, giving them another once over, "I can see where ya got the eyes and the face, but what's with the weird clothing? They celebrating Halloween or some shit?"

"Excuse me," came the frosty voice of Lily, making Ivy sigh, her mother was always bad with foul-mouthed people, "Would you mind stopping using profanities? We can understand you just fine without you using such foul language!"

"Fuck you, bitch!" came the instant reply from the woman, a gun suddenly pointing at the redhead's face, making James scramble to shield his wife with his body, "I ain't going to change how I'm speakin' 'cause I _offended_ yer delicate sensibilities! If you wanted to see high-class people, then you shouldn't have come to Roanapur!"

"Two hands, your payment," came Harry's voice, the woman catching a golden bar in her hand, grinning widely. Her grin widened when another bar joined the first. "For the inconvenience."

"Ah, Harry, ya know how to speak to the ladies! If ya weren't taken already, I wouldn't have minded going a few rounds with ya. Well then, I gotta go, Dutch'll flip if I don't bring back the pay immediately. See ya, then! And call again whenever you want, yer jobs are always the most interesting!"

"Wouldn't it be because I pay well, instead?" smirked her brother, making Ivy a bit jealous that such a person was able to elicit such a reaction from her brother when his own family got nothing but a blank face and very thinly veiled dislike.

"Ya bet!" laughed the woman, closing the door behind her.

The moment she had left, Lily rounded on Harry, looking upset.

"Harry, who was that…that foul-mouthed harlot?!"

"Revy, nicknamed Two Hands since she uses guns in both hands when she fights. A very competent shooter, and a regular coworker. She works for the Black Lagoon, a for-hire team of mercenaries. They sometimes work for me when I need to smuggle items past pesky frontiers.

Now then, since the interruption has been dealt with, I believe we had just finished our conversation…"

"No, young man, we have not," scowled Lily, and Ivy found herself once again reminded that while not as bad as Molly Weasley, her mother could be quite stubborn and hard-headed when it came to it. Hopefully she wouldn't get them killed, because Ivy had very little doubt that if a fight was to break out, they wouldn't win, not without their wands, and even with them she had doubts. If all it had taken was half an hour to deal with a group of fifty people, eleven of them wizards and witches, she doubted that they had a greater chance of inflicting any kind of lasting damage to him. And she highly doubted her parents or Sirius would have the courage to actually hurt Harry.

"Mom, stop, please," she pleaded.

"Ivy?"

"Mom, he's right, we know _nothing_ about him, and we _owe_ him. Can't we just, I don't know, agree to meet again? I mean, it's not like we can't visit once in a while, to get to know him, if that's alright, of course," she added, seeing Shenhua and Frederica narrowing their eyes, "I want to learn about my brother too, but we can't ask him to leave his life behind him, that wouldn't be fair, not now."

"Ivy…"

"Please, Mom. It's thanks to him I can use magic, it would be wrong for us to ask any more from him. He's happy now, I think, and he's got friends. _Good_ friends, obviously," she added dryly, knowing that the two women at her twin's side had likely slaughtered quite a few people earlier, and that the only reason they weren't covered in blood at the moment was that her brother had likely used magic to vanish any blood on them.

"He's not a kid anymore, Mom. He can choose what he wants, and we have to accept that. Or are we going to just Stun him and drag him back to Britain against his will?"

Ivy's words were only sarcasm, but the reaction from Shenhua and Frederica was immediate, the Asian woman suddenly holding two large blades in her hands, glaring at the Potters, while Frederica had once again a chainsaw in her hands, though this time the machine was covered in large splotches of blood, leaving little doubt that it had seen use _very_ recently. Harry himself seemed rather unconcerned, but Ivy believed that he had _very_ subtly tensed, her instincts telling her that he was ready to react at a moment's notice if the need arose.

"I would not recommend such a course of action," eventually said the young wizard, icy green eyes staring impassibly at their group, "While you _may_ manage to stun me, you do not have your wands, nor do you have any spares on you. Which means that you would have to face Shenhua and Frederica, who are not easy opponents, especially for people who do not have the slightest training in hand-to-hand combat."

"I can assure you, Harry," hastily explained Remus, "We would never do that. I believe that Ivy was only illustrating how little she thought of Lily's actions. As she said, you _are_ an adult, and can make your own choices. However, I hope that you won't mind if I say that we would like to learn more about you, and that we would appreciate it if you could at least accept the possibility of us visiting once in a while."

The man's words seemed to somewhat placate the trio, though neither of the women withdrew their weapons. Yet the one most involved in the situation, Harry himself, kept silent, twin green orbs peering silently at the group, evaluating them, calculating.

It took a good few minutes before he slowly nodded.

"Very well, I can agree to that kind of arrangement at least. I will have my contact details sent to you by the Goblins, as I do not trust anyone to not curse my mail. Now, I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave, as the recent scuffle has shown that there are a few people in this town who need to be reminded of what happens when I am crossed."

The coldness with which he casually implied that people were going to be murdered or tortured chilled Ivy, but she had long since come to accept that sometimes, Good and Evil were subjective. And while she didn't approve of such methods to keep in power, Harry clearly was well-respected by the people of Roanapur, if their reaction back at the bar were any indication. That kind of respect didn't come from someone who abused his power, so she would look the other way. A glare to an outraged Hermione was all it took to quiet the hard-headed bookworm, though the way she glared back implied that she was in for one of the girl's rants later, though she hardly cared.

"Oh, come on, Pup! You can take a day off, at least! We just met, I wanna hear about your exploits with the women!" grinned Sirius, earning himself glares from Shenhua and Frederica.

"Unfortunately, I am a busy man, Sirius Black. And it is not in my habit to postpone the punishment I reserve to those who cross me. Now farewell, we will see each other soon."

Ivy wanted to ask what he meant, when she felt the familiar sensation of being tugged around the navel, and in a swirl of colors, she found herself, along with the rest of her group, standing in the middle of a field, back in England.

 **-Break-**

Harry's background never did fully agree with the elder Potters, both unwilling to accept that their son was a crime lord, even if he was a rather honorable one. After enough arguments to give even a politician a headache, they eventually agreed to look the other way instead of trying to convince him to change his way of life and come back to England. Their sullenness over the whole thing was not helped by the fact that both Sirius and Remus seemed to be on Harry's side, each presenting good arguments as to why they should drop the matter.

Ivy, for her part, was much more accepting of the matter, perhaps because seeing her twin somewhat happy when he should by all rights be furious with them helped allege her guilt at knowing that his life had been a hard one. She got along surprisingly well with both of her brother's female friends and lovers, and both young women taught her quite a few things about how to defend herself without the help of magic. Of course, such a friendship wasn't seen well by her friends, Hermione's almost pathological love of rules not quite agreeing with their lifestyle, while Ron simply couldn't accept that neither of the women saw him as anything worthwhile, something made worse when they openly admitted to find him less than impressive.

The ensuing explosion, resulting from Ron's comments about the two women and Molly Weasley's tendency to send Howlers at the slightest dissatisfaction, was a memorable one, who saw Harry, Shenhua and Frederica appearing at the Burrow with their weapons out, and giving the plump woman a thorough dressing-down, as well as a very firm warning that the next time she pulled such a stunt, there would be consequences of the physical sort. Ron soon found himself banned from Potter Manor by a less than impressed Ivy, soon followed by Hermione when the bushy-haired teen tried to argue the youngest male Weasley's cause.

Surprisingly enough, this led to Ivy spending more time with another of her friends, Neville Longbottom, which led directly to their betrothal and eventual wedding, the young woman finding the quiet confidence her classmate exuded much more appealing than anything Ron could ever have shown her. The fact that Neville clearly found her beautiful, _without_ the creepy vibe she associated with Ron's staring, also helped speed up things a lot.

The day of their wedding, people learnt that threatening her was a bad idea, as the small group of Death Eater sympathizers, who had managed to slip through the cracks of the system due to the fact that they had never openly acted in Voldemort's favor nor had they taken the Dark Mark, found themselves brutally slaughtered by the bride's brother and her two handmaidens. The wizards could only watch in shock as the two lovely women garbed in white dresses, took care of a group of armed terrorists with nothing but Muggle weaponry. Though the bloodstains quite ruined the whole thing.

Harry himself never married, though it was quite obvious to anyone that he was much closer to his two lovers than most married couples you could see. They surprisingly bore him several children each, Shenhua giving birth to twin daughters while Frederica had a son, and a few years later a daughter as well. Their family would eventually go down in Roanapur's history as the first generation of the local reigning magical monarchy, since nobody ever managed to topple the hold they had on Roanapur's magical side.

Even in his old age, Harry would be seen taking personally care of the idiots who thought they could harm his legacy, and his family's motto reflected the lesson they taught to all their members.

"There is no rest for the wicked."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaand cut! I hope this was good enough for you!  
**

 **Harry doesn't hate his parents: well, yeah, I mean he has had plenty of time to come to term with the fact that the Potters didn't abandon him, that they were just unlucky. Of course, it doesn't mean he'll ever grow very close to them, but it also means that he has no reason to distance himself from his twin.**

 **Harry with Shenhua AND Frederica? I don't think it's that farfetched. I don't think either of them cares about sharing a man, especially if he treats the both of them well. Not to mention that they are friends, so it should make things easier.**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism (no flames) are welcome!**


End file.
